War Games
by Babi Baker
Summary: El equipo de NCIS se ve forzado a participar en un ejercicio de guerra para sobrevivir.


**N/A: **Hola fans de NCIS! Este es mi más reciente experimento… espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece. Jamás lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará.

War Games

Prólogo.

- ¡McGee! ¡Reporte de inteligencia cibernética! –ladró Ziva.

- Cinco radares emisores, de los cuales tres son enemigos activos. Además de tres radares de reconocimiento adquisidor.

- ¿Tenemos Cazadores en la zona?

- Dos.

- Ponlos en Estado de Alerta, si traspasan nuestra frontera que los derriben, pero que se aseguren de que caigan en nuestro territorio. ¿Posibles blancos?

- Tenemos tres aeropuertos en la frontera, dos tanques de combustible y un puesto de reabastecimiento.

- ¿Tenemos suficiente equipo en Ba-El?

- Dos Cazadores, un Hércules y dos F-16. Las zonas amigas están despejadas.

- Alerta a los cazadores. ¿Cuántos aviones tiene el enemigo?

- Tres fueron derribados. Tony habló con un par de activos en los alrededores de la base aérea que indican: "Vieron dos bultos enormes sospechosos" Tony cree que pueden ser bombas.

- ¡DiNozzo! ¡Reportes de misiones!

- La misión de rescate concluyó con éxito, dos sobrevivientes, una baja. La misión de reconocimiento fue abortada por condiciones meteorológicas. La misión Alfa-Delgado de Contrainteligencia cumplió su objetivo y aterrizó con éxito en Ba-EL, sin embargo sufrió fallas que deben repararse.

- ¿La marina?

- No se han reportado.

- Maldición.

El cuartucho en el que estaban recluidos estaba desbordante de estrés. La vez pasada fue Gibbs quien sufrió las consecuencias, si fallaban en este ejercicio la siguiente en ser abducida sería Abby y el infierno se congelaría antes de que permitiesen que eso pasara, así Ziva tuviese que dar su puesto por ella.

En ese momento, como si lo hubiesen llamado con el pensamiento apareció Rajiv, el terrorista de turno con un rifle en las manos.

- ¿Cuántos derribaron? –preguntó con un marcado acento.

- Tres.

- ¿Cuántos perdieron? –Ziva tragó grueso antes de responder, aunque mantuvo su posición firme, lo lamentaba por el otro equipo, pero haría lo necesario por salvar a los suyos.

- Un hércules y un F-15. Dos bajas, cinco sobrevivientes.

- Se salvaron por esta ronda. _Ilija donosi ostatak vašeg tima! _–gritó a su compañero-_ i priprema bojištu, to je vrijeme za borbu protiv._

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo, Rajiv y Elías empujaron a un Tony sucio, una aterrorizada Abby y un maltratado Gibbs.

- ¿Dónde está Jenny? –preguntó McGee.

- Haciendo inteligencia McPerdido. –contestó Tony dejándose caer en el único catre disponible.

Abby, McGee y Ziva ayudaron a Gibbs a sentarse en la camilla médica. Tenía un lado del rostro inflamado, el labio partido y cortadas en los brazos.

- Cada vez se está poniendo peor. Al menos la vez pasada Palmer pudo salir caminando sólo. –comentó Ziva limpiando la sangre de su rostro- Trae a Ducky, Gibbs necesita algo de ayuda médica.

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntó Tony.

- Según lo que dijeron, aunque no entiendo mucho de croata, es que ahora toca el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Iré yo.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es una misión suicida! –exclamó Tony.

Racionalmente entendía que Ziva tenía más experiencia en las áreas de lucha. Pero su lado emocional, el que se preocupaba inmensamente por la mujer que había jurado en silencio proteger, le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la dejara marchar.

- No voy a discutirlo. Vamos a descansar, mañana tiene color de ser largo.

- Tiene pinta de ser largo.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

- Que lo estás diciendo mal.

- Estamos secuestrados, obligados a terminar un ejercicio de guerra para marcharnos a salvo, con la amenaza de que con cada falla tomarán a uno de nosotros para torturarlos, rogando para que no se les vaya el brazo ¡¿Y tú sólo piensas en corregir unos estúpidos dichos?!

Tony se quedó callado. Tenía razón pero la verdad es que el tener tres días encerrados ya estaba empezando a afectarlos, además él sabía que debía de ser peor para Ziva, pues Rajiv los había secuestrado para vengarse y había situado todas las responsabilidades en ella.

- Lo siento. Estoy estresada y la estoy pagando con cualquiera. McGee, deja a los cazadores en alerta y anda a dormir, ya me quedaré yo haciendo guardia. Y ni una palabra.

- Está bien. Despertaré a las cuatro y te relevaré para que descanses hasta las dos ¿Te parece?

- Bueno.

Mientras esperaba que el resto de su equipo se sumiera en los brazos de Morfeo, Ziva se quebró el cerebro pensando en cómo las cosas pudieron haber salido tan mal en tan poco tiempo.

**N/A 2: **Bueno… espero les guste pues soy nueva en NCIS. Como no estoy muy segura de esta historia, su futuro depende de ustedes ;)

**Traducción (Gracias Google):**

Elías ¡Trae al resto de su equipo! Y prepara el campo de guerra, es momento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.


End file.
